theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (Vol 4) 13
Synopsis for "Gorilla Warfare, Part I: King Grodd" Years ago, Darryl Frye came home to find his adopted son Barry Allen angrily throwing his algebra textbook across his room. Barry was surprised to see Darryl had been hurt in the line of duty, though he claimed it was not as bad as it looked. In response to Barry's homework frustrations, he reminded the boy of his mother's words: slow down, take your time, think it through, and you'll find the answer. Barry wondered how Darryl went on, knowing that every day, he may not make it home in one piece. Darryl explained that the city was his home, and as such, it was his duty to protect it, as it would be the very house they lived in. His work was about the big picture. Now, Darryl believes that Barry is dead, and he silently apologizes to Barry's mother Nora, whom he loved, for failing to keep him safe. Just then, Patty Spivot bursts into his office claiming that she has found a man who can tell them where Barry is. The man is Turbine, who hopes that they will help him in exchange for the information he has. Unfortunately, before they can make a deal, he realizes that the Gorillas are coming. Elsewhere, Captain Cold has just knocked the Flash unconscious, having double-crossed him. Unfortunately, this was not the time to do that, as the city has just come under attack by an army of talking gorillas led by King Grodd. Realizing that this is not their forte, The Rogues endeavor to wake the Flash back up. Once Flash springs into action, the Rogues decide to make a run for it, but they are soon overcome. Finally, they realize that they will have to cooperate with their enemy if they are to save their city, and protect their turf. Elsewhere, Grodd's attention is on something else. Some source of power within the city demands his attention, preventing him from facing the Flash head-on just yet. In the meantime, he is interrupted by Trickster, who offers his services as a guide to the city, for the right price. In response, Grodd tears his arm from its socket, and orders his soldiers to gather up as many humans as possible. Daniel West happens to be nearby when a Gorilla begins chasing a group of humans. He is on the phone, trying to get a hold of his sister Iris, after he managed to get out of jail. Unfortunately, there is no reply, and when the Gorilla's notice him, he gives up and decides to try to find her himself. With the help of the Rogues, Flash manages to capture most of the gorilla soldiers in the area, but he soon sees yet another retinue of gorilla soldiers making their way for the city, and realizes that he will have to face Grodd in order to prevent more attacks. Speeding toward Grodd's location, he realizes that the Rogue's help, and his decision to become a hero are just reaffirmations of what Darryl had told him ten years ago: the big picture. Flash knows his part in the big picture now. Grodd, though, does not. He has spent his whole life believing that he would be the heir to the Speed Force's power. Flash is unsure, however, of whether he was wrong in believing that. Appearing in "Gorilla Warfare, Part I: King Grodd" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) (In Flashback and Main Story) Supporting Characters *Darryl Frye (In Flashback and Main Story) *Patty Spivot *Turbine *Captain Cold *Weather Wizard *Heat Wave *Glider *The Trickster Villains *Grodd Other Characters *Danny West Locations *Central City **Central City Police Department Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *The Line ("“GORILLA WARFARE” starts here!") appeared in the first version of the DC Comics Issue #13 Solicitations for this Issue. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-flash-2011/the-flash-13 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_4_13 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-gorilla-warfare-part-1-king-grodd/37-363061/ Category:The Flash (Volume 4)